CHARLIE GET THE GUN!
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: Bella finds a mysterious boy in her room. He's not the only thing that visits her though.


**Chapter 1**

**A/n: HELLO PEOPLE'S this is the other author known as the court jester. I finished reading the first book of twilight and I'm now on breaking dawn but I wanted to do a ones got of what would have happened if Bella and Edward didn't know each other at all but she wakes up on the middle of the night to find out he's been stalking her. And yes there is CHARLIE WOOOHOOOO. Charlie's my favorite character. Ohhhhhhh I also wanted to mention that even though I read the books I'm still a hunger games lover. Plus I'm sorry if I don't get the Bella character right in this one shot or If I make her girly and ****stuff I'm just doing my ALSO I wanted to mention that the other author also helped with the idea of this one shot and was the one who forced me to read the twilight series. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of the Twilight series.**

It's very odd I don't have a dream this time. Maybe I just got lucky that I didn't have a nightmare at least. I'm still very tired though and that's when I realize when I flutter my eyes open that it's still nighttime out. Great now I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep. I can see the moon from my window. I'll just have to see if something can happen to entertain me until Charlie gets up so I can I can pretend to get up and start my day. I already know that today is probably going to be a hard day for me since I didn't get enough sleep. I notice on my alarm clock that its only 3:24 in the morning. Plus another thing that's going to drive me crazy is that tomorrow is my first day at school hear in Forks. Like I'm going to make any friends.

I know I must have sleep for sometime because my mouth feels so dry. If I make it quietly out my bedroom door I could easily make it to the bathroom without waking Charlie but I'm sure to fall down if I try. I'll do it anyway just to see how it goes.

I start to get up from my bed and stretch my limbs and do a big yawn that I'm sure anybody awake could hear. And that's when I hear a low growling sound. Fear washes over me in a minute. Maybe I'm just imaging things but that's when I hear it again, but louder this time.

"Hello?" my voice comes as barely a whisper. My eyes are darting around the whole room to see if it was just something from outside or maybe a lost animal. I'm trying to calm myself down but it's no use I think I might be hyperventilating. I turn my head to see my clock and that's when absolute shock, fright, confusion, and terror take over me. Right there by the back of the wall is a man NO not a man but a 17 year old boy. Is he a robber, killer, or maybe one of those people who do horrible things to woman? How did he even get in here. All the doors are locked and so are the windows, plus I think I would have heard footsteps or windows breaking. But that makes me lead to another thing. CHARLIE! Did this person kill Charlie already, but I can't help it once the words are out of my mouth calling for Charlie.

"CHARLIE!CHARLIE GET THE GUN!" I yell. I know Charlie has an elephant gun which Billy gave to him the last time he visited. He said it can kill an elephant with one blow. I can't imagine what it can to do a human. THANK YOU BILLY!

"BELLA! BELLA WHAT'S WRONG! I GOT THE GUN!" He yells back. Oh thank God he's not dead.

My eyes don't leave the mysterious person's face for one moment waiting for him to probably catch me by surprise and kill me. His body just stands there like a stone not moving an inch and he's face just stares at mine like mine does to his. I can't comprehend what's happing till Charlie busts down the door to my room. The hinges literally fly off the door. He has his leg lifted wich means he probably must have kicked the door. Also he has the elephant riffle right in his right hand already loaded. Perfect. His gaze immediately falls and the mystery guy. His face is as red as a tomato.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS HERE BOY!" Charlie yells.

"I...um..I-I ummm..."the man stutters.

"WHAT?! SPEAK ENGLISH BOY!" Charlie yells again. The man in my room looks as if he's going to have a heart attack and his eyes are no longer on me, but on Charlie's loaded gun.

"I s-stalk your d-daughter." he admits, stuttering again. He puts his hands up in defeat.

My mouth is hanging open like dog when it's thirsty, but the drink for water was most definitely forgotten now. I'm in shock. How does he even know me at all? I just moved hear yesterday. I didn't meet anyone yet.

"YOU STALK MY DAUGHTER BOY! SAY YOUR LAST WORDS!"

Just as Charlie is about to pull the trigger something absolutely deranged happens. out of no where this person appears. He has ash black hair, green eyes, and is about 18 it looks like, and he has a lighting bolt scar on his forehead.(**A/N: yes it's HARRY POTTER**)

"Have any of you seen a Voldemort, he's very pale, no nose, bald and-" he cuts off in mid sentence when he looks to the mystery person with wide eyes.

"Cedric?" He asks in wonder.

The man shakes his head and shrugs.

"Ok so where was I. OHH YEAH! He also is very evil and tall and he has a robe on and looks all bald- Oh WAIT! I already said that! Silly me!" He laughs.

That's when I notice he had a stick in his hand. Then out of no where an elf creature appears.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I came to get you. The Dark Lord is coming we must go." the creature says.

And with that, they were out in a flash. The elf like thing just snapped his fingers. Then another person came but with a flash, but this one was much uglier and deranged looking. Like nonhuman. He had the same stick pointed up and that's when I realized he must be the one the other person called Voldemort.

With a snake like voice he says, "Where's Harry Potter? I know he's here! I can sense him! Don't even think of lying to me Muggles! " His eyes wonder the whole room and they stop on the mystery man like the other boy did. I wonder what the heck a muggle is.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! NO MATTER I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF AGAIN!" The bald man exclaims before he waves his stick like thing at the boy, saying a weird word that sounded like"Abra Cadavra!"

We all wait and nothing happens. The man tried again and still nothing happenes.

"WHAT IS THIS BROKEN?" He yells and he starts banging his stick on his hand like a person who's trying to get a broken flashlight on. "COME ON WORK YOU STUPID WAND" He hits it again and it burst into a sparkes and he disappears.

When I think every thing has gone back to normal there another spark and that boy from before comes back.

"Where is he? I swear I heard him!" He exclaims.

"Harry Potter you cannot go up against the Dark Lord right now. We must return to Hogwarts were you will be safe!" the elf creature squeaks. Then they both start to get into a fight.

"Dobby I have to find him or everybody will be killed!" the black haired boy says.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring you back and that's what I'm doing." the creature- Dobby?- says. He doesn't even give the boy a chance to answer when he snap his finger and they're off again.

Finally that is over with, but I thought too soon because the next thing I knew, a girl around my age appears out of the blue with a bow and arrow. She has dark brown hair with a braid in it, gray eyes, and she looks like she's wearing a hunting jacket. (**A/N yes it's KATNISS EVERDEEN!**)

"Have you seen-"she starts, but I'm so fed up with all of this I cut her off.

"VOLDEMORT WE KNOW!" I shout.

"Actually I was looking for a person named Gale. I'M READY TO KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID! He looks like me, but is a boy and two years older." she informs them.

"NO I HAVE NOT SEEN HIM! ARE YOU GOING TO FLASH OR JUMP OUT OF MY ROOM?" I practically scream.

And just when I finished my sentence the elf reappears. Oh GREAT I think to myself, but that when I realize that this one is different it's much meaner and uglier looking.

"AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE?" I snap at it.

"MY NAME IS KREATURE!" It snaps back at me.

"WELL GET OUT!" I yell and with that Kreature grabs the girl's hand, but she pulls it away and aims her bow at him ready to shoot. Kreature was to fast when she released the bow and the arrow went straight into the mystery man. I let out a gasp waiting for him to drop to the floor as it went straight thought his heart, but nothing happenes. It didn't seem to affect him at all. The arrow just clinks against him and drops to the floor.

"O MY FREAKING GOD!"Charlie yells. I forgot he was even here.

The girl looks bewildered as Kreature quickly grabs her hand, snaps his fingers and disappears like he didn't see anything happen.

"WHAT THE HE-"I start to say, but I get cut off when someone screams.

"WINNIE THE POOH WHERE ARE YOU?" This pink small little pig walks through my bedroom door. WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING I start to think. I don't know any of these people at all. (**A/N yes it's WINNIE THE POOH AND PIGLET**)

"Hello there have you seen Pooh Bear anywhere? I think he's hiding from me." He asks all nice and innocent.

We all shake are heads lost for words. This pig if you want to call it that is standing on two legs perfectly like a human. How much stranger could it get?

"GET AWAY FROM ME PIGLET!" Screams a voice belong to none other then a bear that runs straight into my room. I stand corrected, it just got stranger.

"Pooh why are you hiding from me?" the pig asks.

"BECAUSE YOUR A SWINE! A FILTHY SWINE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Oh by the way.."he turns his head to look at me. "GIVE ME HONEY!"

"WHAT THE H*LL IS WRONG WITH YOU WINNIE? I THOUGHT WE… WERE FRIENDS!" This pig asks looking hurt.

"SHUT UP PIGLET DON'T YOU SEE IM TRYING TO BRIBE HONEY OUT OF PEOPLE FOR GODS SAKES!" the bear yells.

"NOW GIVE ME HONEY! I WANT HONEY!" the bear yells at me.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY HONEY!"I yell back.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU B***H! I WANT HONEY AND I WANT IT NOW!" the bear yells at me once again. Well this bear doesn't know how to use language right in front of people.

"THEY DON'T HAVE ANY HONEY YOU STUPID TEDDY BEAR!" The pig yells.

The bear suddenly lunges at the pig and the start getting into a fist fit.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT YOU SWINE!" the bear says between hits. I can't really tell if there hurting each other at all.

The pig finally pushes the bear off and the near stumbles back and with one big loud roar he yells with all his might, "I WANT HONEY!-"he just finished his sentence when I hear a gun shot which makes me jump and I see feathers and teddy bear stuffing all over the place. That's when I see Charlie reload his gun. He shot the pig drops to his knees where the bear used to stand.

"WINNIE!YOU MONSTER-" That's when Charlie shoots the pig left and there practically nothing left of it.

We all wait a couple of minutes to see if there will be anymore distractions. After 5 minutes pass with complete silence and no more interruptions, Charlie gets right back to business with the stranger.

"NIGHTY NIGHT BOY!"Charlie says before he pulls the trigger and with one big blow the mans gone.

"YES IM FREEEEEEE" I scream and jump for joy.

**THE END**

**THANK YOU OTHER AUTHOR FOR SPENDING AN HOUR PROOFREADING THIS!**


End file.
